When did it all Change?
by sweetnsilver
Summary: The gang is in their senior year of high school and Tommy is crushing out on Kimi, but what happens when Lil suddenly confesses her love for him...I suck at summeries, so just read. TLK triangle with Kimi and Phil moments as well...end pairs are undecied
1. What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up and any of its characters, but I do own the plot of this story.

**A/N**: This is my first story, and doesn't exactly follow the All Grown Up outline…Lil being a Tom Boy, when did that happen she was so girly as a baby. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you tell me to continue I will. As for the coupling of this story it's kind of undecided at this point, I know it seems to be going one way for now, but that doesn't mean it will stay that way. Let me know what you all think my leaving a lovely review, it will be greatly appreciated.

* * *

She walked across the grass barefooted with brown boots in one hand. The sun penetrated against her porcelain face making the splash of green in her hazel eyes all the more evident. She set down her boots and smoothed out the few wrinkles present in her pleated plaid mini skirt as he followed close behind unknown to her. The minimal cool breeze persistent in the air tickled her skin lightly and swayed through the waves of her cinnamon hair. She turned around only to meet his alluring blue eyes, eyes of a soft creamy blue that stared back at her with an icy coldness. The smile on her pink glossed lips faltered as she took the moment to scrutinize his appearance. He was tall, lean, and muscular with striking features that could make any girl melt; his ebony hair gelled up to a perfection. She parted her lips ready to speak, but suddenly her throat ran dry. "What're you doing here?" she asked after a moment, averting her eyes from him to the ground.

"Lil," it had come out more forcefully then intended as he watched her head shoot up in rage.

She caught his stare, which had suddenly softened, but she merely shook her head, "don't."

"Lil," he repeated leaning forward to grab her wrist, which he was able to do so with success.

"I don't wanna hear it," she proclaimed trying her best to squirm free from his grasp, but his grip only tightened in response. He watched her struggle, wondering how long until she would finally give in and let it be. A smile formed across his lips, he loved the way her cinnamon locks cascaded down her back with only a few strands held together with a pink ribbon. He loved the way her skin was baby soft, the way her giggles and smiles were full of purity and innocence. He loved the fact that she had the ability to make him want to be different, to be better, and how he could always be himself around her.

"Lil," he said once more in a softer tone and simultaneously she stopped struggling to liberate her arm and looked up at him with a forlorn glance; he had broken her heart. Lil stared back at him with disappointment lingering within her tea colored eyes, eyes that were usually cheerful and even at times flirtatious. "I'm sorry."

He let her hand fall to her side as she took the opportunity to smooth out the wrinkle on the sleeve of her long sleeved pink shirt; she always had been a perfectionist. "That's going to make it all ok…what about everything we've been through, the knights we'd spend in the backyard staring at the stars, and how we'd tell each other everything, how we'd spend time together and act childish and goofy…"

"You think I've forgotten," he cut her off as he looked into her eyes with disappointment, eyes that had the capability of making his stomach flutter. She felt her throat scuttle to a dryness and her chest tighten as he stepped towards her, "How could I forget." His words hit her with an intriguing beat, despite their simplicity and unintentionally she felt her eyes well up. He gently took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as he pointed to the tree that stood a few feet away from them, a cheery tree with its baby pink blossoms in full bloom. "You see that tree there, that's where we shared our first kiss."

"Only kiss," she interjected with a sigh full of grimace. Tommy shook his head, where had the bubbly Lil he had known gone?

"A kiss is a kiss," he stated with a tiny smile letting his other hand slide up her arm until it reached her soft rosy cheek, "it always means something."

"It always means something?" she said outraged, "Yet you're still in love with Kimi…how dare you even bring that up?" He let out a sigh and slid down until he was seated upon the lush grass suddenly questioning his choice of love. Kimi was beautiful with shoulder length sleek black hair and illuminating dark eyes. She dressed in the most elegant of outfits and never seemed afraid to express what she believed in. Kimi had been there almost his entire life as well; she loved adventure as did he. He looked up to spot Lil walking towards _their_ tree, he watched her touch the bark with one slender hand…Lil and Kimi couldn't have been more different, but still they had the capability of being the best of friends. Where Kimi was an outgoing social butterfly, Lil was shy and reserved, but Tommy knew just how stubborn the female twin was and had a slight temper. Where Kimi liked to read, Lil liked to write. Where Kimi loved the color yellow, Lil loved pink just as much. The list went on and on, but of course the girls shared common girly interests such as make-up and boys. Kimi was captain of her field hockey team and Lil the captain of her cheerleading squad. Lil was more of a prep, she usually wore plaids and pinks, was a straight A student, and president of student council. She loved to write and sketch. She was an ambitious girl with certain pursuits and had told Tommy that one day she hoped to open up a children's hospital; she wanted to be a physician. Lillian Deville had the power to make him laugh she shared her most precious thoughts with him and in return he did the same. She turned her head and frowned when he caught her gaze, and quickly she tore her eyes away from him; she was his best friend didn't that come into account even the slightest? Tommy stood up and walked towards her, placing a hand to her petite waist as she closed her eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "Kimi, huh?"

"Kimi," he repeated in a hollow tone. She turned around to face him just as a tear escaped and suddenly she wanted to get away from it all, away from him, but as she stepped back her back met the bark of the tree; she was trapped. He hated seeing her like this, she was his most treasured friend, was all of this going to complicate their friendship further, ruin it? Tommy wiped away the tear with his thumb, but it was pointless and instead more fell. He slid his hand down to her neck and then down her arm until he was able to reach for her hand and give it a squeeze; the simple touches sending a chill up her spine. He thought about the name he had repeated; the name of the girl he was crushing out on as he stared into Lil's hazy eyes; his thoughts full of uncertainty, but then again had his feelings for the Finster's sister been so sure in the first place?

"I love you," the words slipped off her tongue before she had a chance to control their existence, but it was too late, she couldn't take them back.

"I know you do," he whispered to her in a soothing manner, "I know you do." She leaned her head back against the tree as a single blossom fell between the two and she let out a tiny sigh. What did she really expect that once those magical words were uttered he'd suddenly forget his love for the ebony haired girl that also happened to be her best friend? He released her hand and instead let his rest at her neck, leaning towards her to the point she could feel his breath tickling her neck. Her scent lingered off of her dangerously that same flowery scent he loved so much…Kimi smelled of vanilla. He met her caramel eyes, something he knew he shouldn't have done. Her eyes had the power to make his mind go blank, to forget everything, and indeed his mind was dripped to an emptiness. He leaned closer still until he was only inches apart from her lips, lips coated with a glossy strawberry flavor, her favorite lip gloss, he knew it all to well. Lil closed her eyes, getting lost in the moment herself and let her heart take over. He met her lips in the next moment and they were lost in an enchanting kiss only to be separated when reality had chosen to crash around them. The two pulled away, both bearing looks of surprise from the unexpected event that had taken place between them…this wasn't supposed to happen. Tommy stepped back clearly at a loss for words. "I…I…I gotta go." With that he turned around to take leave, without a glimpse, but if he had she would break, not that she hadn't already done so. She slid down the tree and sat, burying her crying face into her knees.

**

* * *

A/N**: So what did you guys think, good or no…is it worth continuing? Lil and Tommy fans would be pleased with this chapter, but let's see how the story travels, which couple will be endgame isn't decided at this point…I love triangles! 


	2. Chemicals React

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up and any of its characters, but I do own the plot of this story.

* * *

He knew all to well things would be awkward between them the next day. She hadn't come to talk to him before homeroom at his locker as she routinely did, and her absence in that moment was surely missed. He closed his locker with a scoff only to be faced with her twin, Phil. "You look terrible," the brunette boy joked taking the moment to stretch his arm.

"Thanks," Tommy simply replied, Phil looked taken aback.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he continued, pointing out the bags under his best friend's eyes. Tommy shook his head; he hadn't slept all night for images of a certain brunette girl refused to evaporate from his mind. "Care to share why?"

"No," he stated in annoyance, didn't Phil have anything better to do then pry?

"Chill out," Phil said holding out his hands before him, lack of sleep sure made his friend cranky. Tommy rather ecstatic over the fact that Phil's homeroom had already appeared, he hadn't been listening to a word the brown haired boy had been saying during their entire walk from their lockers, which wasn't a very long walk, and he honestly felt bad. "Oh I almost forgot, practice is canceled today," Phil added before disappearing through the door of the classroom. Tommy stood there speechless he had actually been looking forward to blowing off some steam through basketball, "And I promised Lil I would watch her practice, so you're coming too." Tommy wanted to scream at Phil and lash out at him for even mentioning that minuscule detail. He kicked the locker before him only to receive a frown from a teacher passing by, causing his cheeks to bear a hue of pink. He took in a deep breath and headed into his homeroom…Phil, Lil, and Kimi shared homeroom together and on a day like this he was glad he wasn't included in the same one.

* * *

Then came 5th period and 5th period meant chemistry and chemistry meant Lil as a lab partner, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid her all day. The two stood their quietly behind their lab table, Lil neatly copying down notes the teacher had etched onto the board in chalk and Tommy staring at the various glass materials on their desk; neither made eye contact or shared a word. They began their experiment, Tommy mentally slapping himself for not wanting Phil as a lab partner, but then again he remembered the teacher saying she didn't want the two working together so each of the girls decided to take one of them, Phil and Lil weren't aloud to work together either, so Tommy hadn't been left with much of a choice to begin with. "So cheerleading practice today?" he nonchalantly asked because frankly the silence was killing him.

"Your point?" she asked bitterly in return coming down to eye level so she could read the meniscus.

"It was a simple question, Lillian," she winced at the sound of her full name, she hated when he called her that, loathed the idea of anyone uttering her full name. She turned to look at him and for a fleeting moment he thought they had come to some sort of reconciliation.

"Pass the hydrochloric acid," but then again this was Lil he was talking about and he knew just how obstinate she could be. 15 minutes passed in silence as both quietly scribbled various measurements and recorded if a reaction had taken place, noted any color change or the formation of a precipitate.

"So this is how it's going to be from now on," he stated swirling the concoction. Lil frowned, he wasn't supposed to be talking he was supposed be looking out for a sudden change in color or their titration would be pointless. "It's blue."

"I think it's more navy." Tommy let out an aggravated sigh, lightly hitting his head against the table.

"Whatever you say, princess," he watched her sneer at him at the use of that nickname and it only made him chuckle. She reached over to smack his arm but he was quick to pull it away and instead she knocked over the glass beaker filled with sodium hydroxide causing it to smash to bits.

The two froze as everyone's eyes settled to the source of the crash. Lil and Tommy stared at the shards of glass in the puddle of clear soluble liquid on the tiled floor. "Are you alright?" the teacher asked bending down to clean up the mess, "this is why we have safety procedures in the lab, kids." The two simultaneously nodded, each bearing a look of shame. When Lil looked Tommy's way she didn't bother keeping the rage flickering in her eyes discrete.

* * *

The brunette stormed out of the classroom, if someone as so much got in her way she would detonate. As far as she was concerned Tommy was entirely to blame for the atrocious day she had been having. "Lil, wait!" she heard his voice pierce through her ears; hadn't he gotten the message that she wanted to be left alone? She abruptly came to halt and with one quick turn was facing him. He stood with his hands on his knees catching his breath; if he had been caught running in the halls he would have no doubt landed a detention.

"What?" her voice was shrill and she didn't care that students currently filing out of classrooms were taking notice of the tension filled between the two obvious people involved.

"I'm sorry," he sighed leaning back against the lockers. Lil felt her lip tremble, didn't he realize that his sympathy only made her feel worse. She pursed her lips and forced back the tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn't allow herself to cry in front of the student body, especially since she was student council president and her fellow peers were supposed to be looking up to her. She wrapped her hand around the strap of her messenger bag swung across her shoulder firmly as she took in a sharp inhale of breath, nearly gagging from the smell of the cafeteria food lingering in the air.

"Tommy," she began with her voice barely above a whisper, her voice so soft that he almost didn't hear her. Lil closed her eyes thinking of what to say, trying to calm herself down to keep things civil, but as she opened her eyes, she spotted Kimi next him, casting him a look of worry and before she realized her words came spilling out mixed with anger, "Just leave me alone!"

"Will you listen to yourself!" he walked up to her and gripped her shoulders; even stubbornness had its limits.

"Why should I?!"

"Because you're being ridiculous," first mistake.

"This entire day is your fault!"

"My fault?" he stared at her with a dubious yet livid expression, "Don't blame me for your problems Lillian!"

She stepped away from him, "fine, you obviously don't need me, you have…," her eyes fell to the black haired girl now standing behind him with the look of worry still etched upon her porcelain face, "fine." With that she turned around and began walking down the hall with her eyes on her shoes, not caring about the fact that no doubt tomorrow she would be the center of everyone's gossip.

"Fine!" he hollered after her, "I don't need you. My best friend was supposed to be happy for me."

* * *

Everything around her was a blur and to make things worse she couldn't think clearly, her head was full of emotions uncontrollably swimming around. Lil walked into the first empty classroom she could find, sat down at a vacant desk, and buried her head into her arms and cried. Hypothetically, she should have been at lunch but there was no way she could face her friends in her current state let alone everyone else's. "A tissue for your thoughts." Lil looked up with a frown, her face was brushed with red and tear stains, her caramel eyes puffy, and no matter how hard she tried to push her light brown hair out of her face it refused to cooperate.

"Phil, I'm not really…"

"I didn't ask," he cut in pushing the box towards her, Phil never was that great at listening. "What have you gotten yourself into, you're usually so collected." She lifted a tissue out from the cardboard box and dabbed her eyes. "What happened between you and Tommy? I've never seen you two lash out at each other."

"We never had a reason until now."

"What's the reason?" he asked seriously. Lil opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, she couldn't do that to her own twin brother, especially knowing how much in love he was with the girl his best friend was crushing out on.

She shook her head full of cinnamon hair, "Just stupid stuff."

He didn't seem all that convinced but decided not to brood over it, "If you keep bottling it up, you'll explode."

* * *

"Kimi, I told you I don't wanna talk about it," Tommy hunched forward resting his chin upon his hands. Kimi let out a sigh and leaned back against the wooden bleacher, she wasn't ready to give up just yet. He squinted from the bright lights of the gym trenchant over the entire area and turned to face Kimi. She was slouched back staring to her left in a yellow ribbed tank top and grey flared sweatpants with the words _American Eagle _printed down the sides in the same canary color as her top. Her shiny black hair was tied in low hung pigtails with two strands perfectly framing her face. Tommy smiled, he knew for a fact this girl usually didn't dress in sweats, but regardless she still looked cute. He watched her glance at the watch around her wrist and just as she turned to face him he sought it best to look away.

"Why is Phil always late?" she asked referring the question to no one in particular.

"He's Phil, enough said," Tommy replied with a chuckle and genuinely she let out a giggle.

"You got that right," She turned to face him, her smile fading into a frown. She reached over and cupped his chin into her hands, catching Tommy totally off guard, and turned him to face her. He met her dark piercing ebony eyes and couldn't help but let the blush creep onto his face, hoping with all his might that she wouldn't notice. Right now he could stare into her pools of black forever. "Tommy," her breath tickled his face when she spoke and once she knew he held her attention she released her hand from its position around his chin, "if you're mad at her then why are you here?"

He let out a sigh and leaned back to rest his back against the bleacher as well, not the most comfortable position, but he needed a distraction to regain his color. "I don't know," he finally stated after a moments pause and then stood up to take leave.

Just as he committed this little action Phil had marched right up to the both of them and sent Tommy back down against the bleacher with one quick push to his chest, "Stay."

"I have no business here."

"You do, you're my sister's best friend," he said taking the moment to throw his back pack onto the bleacher, which just missed Kimi's face, "and besides Kimi, Lil, and I all got dropped off this morning by my mother so the three of us need a ride home." Kimi mumbled a few incoherent insults directed towards Phil as he sat down next to her. "Now, now Kimi be nice." Tommy and Kimi both rolled their eyes at him just as a redheaded cheerleader along with a blonde one stepped out onto the court.

"Alright girls," Lil's voice seemed to bounce off the walls of the gym in an echo, "We need to do this right, competition is coming up." Tommy spotted her walking up with a group of girls whom he recognized as her fellow cheerleaders. "Stretching is always first Tammy," she ordered, directed to the blonde cheerleader who was one of the first in the gym. The girl nodded and plopped herself down onto the royal blue mat. Lil tossed her pom poms to the side and sat down as well as the rest followed soot. Her tea colored yes with a splash of emerald spice looked around the gym and settled upon him. Firstly, she couldn't believe he was actually here, and secondly she wished he wasn't. Lil didn't want to face him any longer. She bit her lip and with a shake of her head looked away. Her voice softened as she spoke, "Alright girls what we really need to practice is that pyramid."

"I thought it was pretty good the last time we did it," Tammy replied standing up with a smile.

"Our form stank," Lil replied with an aggravated sigh.

"Way to be positive," the redhead added. Lil sent her a dangerous look, and as if on cue she stepped back into position. The brunette began making her way up the pyramid she was the peak of, her pony tail swaying along. Once on top all she had to do was steady her self. She looked around the gym spotting her heartbreaker once again holding a conversation with her best friend and before she knew it the girls were in a tangled mess on the floor.

Kimi left Tommy in mid-sentence and rushed over to the girls' aid, "Is everyone alright?"

"Way to go Lil," Tammy replied with a frown as Kimi helped her up. Kimi sent her best friend a look of sympathy and then motioned the two boys over to come and help.

"There's nothing I like more then cheerleaders in need of assistance," Phil laughed pulling up the redhead whom smiled. Kimi and Lil rolled their eyes, Kimi close enough to smack him on the arm with one painful whack.

"That hurt Finster!"

"You deserved it Deville," she retorted. The girls laughed at Phil and Kimi's antics, they were always seemingly caught in a game of cat and mouse or he said she said. Just as Lil was about to pull herself up she came face to face with none other then Tommy Pickles. She stared at the hand he offered before finally coming to the agreement of accepting his help. He hoisted her up with one quick pull.

"You ok?" he asked his voice low, yet audible. She gave him a nod and quickly released his hand suddenly feeling out of breath. Kimi smacked her forehead for the lack of interaction between her two dear friends.

"That's all for today girls," she said turning around to face her fellow cheer mates. The girls didn't look at all disappointed by her order and with a smile to the two boys headed off to the locker rooms in a sprint before Lil changed her mind. Phil and Kimi could feel the tension in the room; somehow they had to get the two on speaking terms again because it made the structure of their group look bleak.

**

* * *

A/N**: Some Kimi and Tommy interaction for those Kimi and Tommy fans and of course funny Phil moments…so apparently Phil can cook? More to come so please stay attuned! 


	3. I Don't Wanna Fight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rugrats or All Grown Up and any of its characters, but I do own the plot of this story.

**A/N**: Firstly I wanted to thank all my reviewers; it's a pleasure to know that people are actually enjoying something I've written. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I had to add some Phil with cooking…he's my favorite character too.

* * *

Her head was pounding when she entered the Java Lava after school; school steered along with the silent treatment between her and Tommy. Chuckie stood behind the counter ringing someone up, Harold it looked like, but she wasn't at all sure. She strode towards the direction of the counter, maybe something warm rich and creamy would do the trick of making her headache disappear. "Hey, Lil," he replied solemnly as the redhead boy turned around…it was Harold.

"Hey, Lil," he added perkily as well. Lil gave the two a wave and rubbed her temple as she peered at the large sign displayed with various beverages.

"Latte," she said in a weak voice and pulled up a stool to sit on. Chuckie quietly obliged and proceeded to make her order. "All ready off for break?" Lil asked turning to Harold with a genuine smile. The other redhead nodded and took the seat besides her, taking a sip out of his smoothie.

"We got off yesterday…BRAINFREEZE!"

"I told you not to drink too fast," Chuckie added with a shake of his head as he placed Lil's coffee before her; Lil who seemed unfazed by the obvious hilarity that was present in the moment. Both redheads turned to face her with curiosity mixed in with worry.

"Are you feeling alright?" Chuckie finally stepped in to ask. Lil shook her head and turned to look out the window just as the door opened with a clink and another redhead stepped into view; Dil

"What, is this a redhead convention?" she spat spinning around in her chair to face the younger Pickle's brother.

"Oh must've missed the memo," Dil replied not catching on to the sardonic statement. Lil let out a frustrated sigh and turned back around with her chin rested into the palm of her hand, her brows furrowed, and a frown that seemed impossible to remove. Dil let out a sigh and took the stool to her other side, taking her hand into his own.

"I hate to see such a pretty face like this."

"Dil," Lil began, "I don't have time for this."

"I care a lot about you, you've always been like a sister to me," he admitted honestly. Lil turned to him with intrigue; if Dil was being normal then it must have been important.

"If my brother can't see how great you are, then his loss." The brunette sighed she knew there was no way the redheads would ever let her go until they had cheered her up completely and she knew just how determined they were.

* * *

"Do you think it's wise that Tommy's my partner for the project?" Kimi asked leaning over the counter to pick off a piece of chicken from the bowl. She wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to hear a justified response to her question, Tommy was her friend too and she was allowed to work with him if she pleased, but the way Lil looked at her in the hall before her dramatic exit made her feel otherwise. Just as she was about to take a bite Phil slapped her hand making the piece of poultry fall onto the granite counter top.

"You'll spoil your dinner," he stated with a shake of his head. She scoffed picking up a handful of flour and blowing it into his face. Kimi giggled and Phil fumed, "No body messes with my cooking." His face was powdered and Kimi couldn't help but snap a picture of it with her cell phone.

"This will do nicely in the latest addition of the school paper."

"Not if I get through with you," he laughed chucking flower at her as well. The black her girl gasped and tried to duck, but the flour collided with her back.

"Hey this top is new," she scowled taking the entire bowl and dumping it over his head. Phil let out a cough, his vision becoming cloudy. He reached for the measuring cup filled to the brim with water and flung it at her face. It splashed against her skin dripping down her neck and absorbing into the neckline of her top.

"That's it!" she scooped out a handful of more flour from the bag and sprinkled it over his head. Flour and water littered the floor as the two ran around, slipping and sliding while chasing each other. The brunette grabbed the Japanese girl and picked her up setting her onto the counter top.

"We made a mess."

Kimi nodded with a laugh, "Your mom is going to kill us." He wiped her soft cheek that was smudged with the white powder as her giggling ceased. Her dark eyes met his hazel ones. Kimi had been best friends with Phil ever since she could remember…they always had fun together. They'd pull pranks on their friends, make jokes, and most of the time argued, but they were inseparable. He leaned towards her, lost in a trance, towards her lips; could they ever be more? The question lingered in the air like the sticky mess surrounding them, but neither had time to think about it as their thoughts were dissolved into blackness while their lips pressed together. Kimi was the first to pull away…the two stared at each other for a moment before cluing into the fact that they should be cleaning up the havoc they had wreaked upon the kitchen. Phil silently helped her down, neither spoke. The raven haired girl picked up a mop and began mopping the floor; Phil grabbed a cloth and sponge.

"Kimi?" his voice sent a chill up her spine casting a tingling jolt as it traveled up; she shuttered. She didn't say anything but looked his way awaiting the rest of his sentence. "I wish you were my partner." A tiny smile formed across her glossed lips; regardless how simple the response was, it was enough to suffice the moment.

"I wish you were mine too." he dropped his sponge onto the counter and walked back towards her, gently peeling her fingers from around the handle of the mop. The mop fell to the floor with a light thud, but neither noticed, neither cared. He let his fingers glide through hers, her heart beating faster with every step he took towards her; he loved the smell of vanilla lingering off of her. She closed her eyes taking in the intoxicating smell of his cologne and before they knew it their lips had come crashing into each other.

"Dad!" Kimi yelped stepping away from the boy she had been locked in a kiss with, her face beat red.

"I came to pick you up," Chaz replied clearing his throat. Kimi nodded, Phil didn't dare to turn around. "I'll wait for you in the car." She let out a sigh already dreading the car ride awaiting her. Chaz sprinted out of the kitchen Kimi averting her glance back to her best friend.

"I'll see you later, Phil," she whispered leaning over and kissing his cheek with a giggle. She headed towards the exit as Phil called out to her once again.

"Kimi"

"Yeah?" she said turning around with a soft smile.

"See ya later," he winked and she giggled continually shaking her head, _oh Phil_.

* * *

Lil kicked the loose board with one light whack of her foot. She remembered this piece of fencing well; they were always using it to get between each of their yards. A tiny smile formed across her lips from the various memories with the use of this fencing, but of course they were too big to fit through it now. She kicked the piece of identical fence board that was adjacent to the naturally loose one; this board was purposely made loose by the older Pickle's boy so the two could sneak into each other's yards to watch the stars smiling back at them during the night. Now the fencing would be torn away, just like their friendship had, to give room for a new sturdier fence. The brunette let out a sigh and pulled two boards up and crawled through it with success only to come face to face with the boy she had been loathing to see, but didn't she know she was bound to run into him as this was his backyard? "Hey," she said softly with a nervous laugh. Tommy didn't respond and instead continued to stare down at her with his basketball gripped tightly within his hands. They hadn't spoken to each other since their dramatic scene, and frankly he was tired of answering questions for the spectators during school today; why couldn't people just leave him alone, but then again he should have known that being up the popularity school meant major attention. Lil averted her attention to the dark orange sphere within his hands and remembered the basketball team was headed to the championships, a game that was headed their way soon. "Well, I see that you're practicing so I'll just…"

"Lil, wait," he sighed letting the basketball drop free from his grasp. Lil stopped, watching the ball bounce miserably on the grass as Tommy held out his hand once more for her to take. She accepted his offer without thinking twice this time, and before she knew it she had been pulled up.

The cinnamon haired girl folded her arms and leaned back against the wooden fence, "can you believe it's going to be gone?"

His black eyes fell to her as she uttered her sentence before turning to look at the old fencing catching the forlorn glance she had been given off, "it was in bad shape."

"Now we won't be able to crawl through with the iron one their putting up."

A tiny smile escalated upon his lips, "it was already hard for me to get through." She nodded in understanding, disappointment still lingering within her eyes, "I'm sorry, Lil, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

She walked towards him with a genuine smile, one making him wonder why no dimples were ever present upon her face, "And I should've been happier for you…I am believe that."

"I do," he admitted honestly taking her hand, "how about some ice cream to make amends?" He didn't have to wait to hear her answer; he knew how much she loved the dessert.

* * *

He knew their amends wouldn't be made to the fullest degree, but still he missed his presence at his locker every morning. With a sigh he shut the royal blue locker and headed on down to first period…he didn't have time to go their first thing in the morning considering he was tardy. Lil bumped shoulders with him on his way to English without so much as a glance. He rolled his eyes and then noticed he had been going in the wrong direction. Quickly he turned around and headed into the classroom, Lil was already seated in her usual seat besides Kimi Finster. He met her dark eyes as she smiled and waved at him before turning to her best friend. A moment later when Tommy's eyes were fixated upon the blackboard she had appeared by his side. "Hey, Tommy."

"Oh, hey Kimi," he said turning from the board to face her with a smile, "what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over today to work on the project."

"Sure," he said feeling his face suddenly heat up, the idea of spending some alone time with his crush seemed like a dream come true.

"Great," she continued smiling, "I'll see you at my place at around 4ish." Tommy nodded about to respond but before he had the chance she was already back at Lil's side.

**

* * *

A/N**: This chapter actually gives you a little snippet for what will happen in the next…I had to add some Dil, Chuckie, and Harold…I love those redheads. Yes, a Phil and Kimi scene for any Kimi and Phil fans out there…Kimi seems pretty confused about her feelings towards Phil, I wonder how she feels towards Tommy. Lil and Tommy have made some amends, hopefully they can be the friends they once were unless they become something more, but who knows. Remember to review! 


	4. Collide

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Rugrats_ or _All Grown Up_ and any of its characters, but I do own the plot of this story. Nor do I own _Microsoft_ or _Pride and Prejudice_…each belongs to its respective owners.

**A/N**: Thanks to all my reviews, you really have no idea I grateful I am that you think this story as an ounce of interestingness. (Surprisingly that's a word).

* * *

Kimi put her book down with a sigh, they had been working on this project for an hour now, and it seemed to be going no where. She turned her face to face Tommy who was sitting at the computer with _Microsoft PowerPoint_ open. He sat there staring at the title slide he had already put together, but the subsequent slide remained blank. "This is hopeless," he heard her whisper and in response he spun around his chair to face her with a comforting smile. This wasn't exactly how he had planned their alone time together, sure he knew they would be spending the majority of their time working on their English project, but still he imagined their time spent together a little more magical.

"We need a break," he replied turning back around to save the _PowerPoint _document.

Kimi nodded and stood up, dusting off her jeans and adjusting her purple baby tee. She grabbed a chip out of the bowl and walked over to him, "hey, I've got an idea," she smiled.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" he asked spinning around with his hands held together.

Kimi shrugged her shoulder and just grinned, "Just something adventurous."

* * *

Kimi halted her bike and lightly jumped off; she could feel her heart racing and the breeze feel cool against her hot face, "That was fun!"

Tommy walked over to her with a laugh, "You're late Finster."

"Hey," she began giving him a light whack to the shoulder, "I almost won." He handed her a water bottle, which she took gratefully. Quickly, un-screwing the cap she took in a long sip of water before sitting onto the grass below. Her eyes fell to the bike trail they had just been racing on in the park; it had been very enjoyable. She picked up a pebble and threw it in the near by creak, both watching it cast a small rippling affect in the shallow water. "To bad our English project can't be an adventure."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something great if we just put our heads together," Tommy answered lying back against the grass with his arms as a pillow.

"What could you do with _Pride and Prejudice_ that would be so fun?" Kimi sighed turning to face him. "Don't get me wrong, I love the story just as much as I love reading, but it kinda sucks when they make you do a project for it."

"Welcome to the world of education, my friend," Tommy laughed sitting back up and staring into the crisp water of the creak. He turned to look Kimi's way, the moment wasn't exactly magical, but he had still had a ton of fun doing something with Kimi that involved the element of adventure, and adventure was something they both loved. Kimi rolled her eyes as she took another sip of water, Tommy really was something. "I have an idea, I love making movies, so why don't we film a scene from the book."

Kimi pretended to mull over the idea for a moment before a genuine smile broke out, "I'm glad you love making movies…it's a great idea." Tommy let his hand guide over to hers, her skin smooth to the touch. She turned to face him, a little surprised by the action, but then something happened that she didn't at all expect. It was as if she was seeing him in a whole new light, suddenly loving the idea of what they already had in common. He drew himself towards her, moving closer to her lips, and she let him. Their lips lightly pressed together, and once the action had fallen into full realization Kimi pulled away fast. She stared back at him, confusion now clouding her dark eyes, what was she doing, what had she done? Her surroundings became hazy, nothing more then a faded background and Tommy was fading along with it. Her thoughts rattled and began swimming around uncontrollably, what was she doing here when she had been locked in a kiss just a day ago with her best friend…was it Tommy she wanted or was it Phil. Kimi inhaled sharply wondering how a simple action could cause so much agony, "Tommy…I…I should go, I'm sorry." With that said she stood up and walked over to her bike not daring to look back.

* * *

Kimi reached over to her night stand and groped around for her cell phone. Once she was able to get a hold of it, she flipped it open and stared at the list of names in her phone book before scrolling down to Lil's. Kimi considered calling her for a moment just to be comforted with words as to how she had gotten herself in such predicament, but just as her finger was about to press the green button she flipped the phone to a close. The black haired girl bit her lip and rolled over with an aggravated sigh, she was usually so open in sharing her problems with people especially her friends, so what was the problem now? A light knock to her bedroom door wheeled her out of her thoughts and meekly she uttered words to let the knocker in.

"I just came to see how you were doing," Chuckie said stepping into her bedroom just as Kimi sat up.

"Nauseous," she replied.

"Something you ate?" he asked worriedly. Kimi shook her head; this wasn't exactly the person she wanted to share her problems with, even if she couldn't bring herself to share her current dilemma with her best friend Lil.

"Chuckie I'm fine, I just don't wanna talk about it." Chuckie shook his head, even though he still had no idea why Kimi was feeling so down, but he understood when his sister needed space, and this was one of those times.

"Boy troubles?" he spilled out before he could stop himself.

"I'm a high school teenager, what do you expect?"

"About to go to college," he added watching his sister roll her eyes in response. He gave her a look but pulled her in for a comforting hug never the less, "Just feel better, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded with a tiny smile. Working on college applications was just another thing she had to add to her list of stress, "Welcome to the world of a teenager," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Lil tapped her pencil against her desk absentmindedly as she tried to focus on the math problem she was supposed to be working on, "I loathe calculus."

"Who doesn't," Kimi said turning around to face her with the same baffled expression, "did you get number 17." Lil shook her head and pointed to her paper letting Kimi know that was the same problem she was having trouble with. The two girls sighed, but their grief was soon dismissed along with them as the bell rang indicating the termination of calculus for the day. Lil neatly placed her paper into her folder whereas Kimi just stuck it in her back pack. Lil frowned at her friend's hastiness as she pulled the strap of her messenger bag onto her shoulder. Once in the hallway they were free to raise talk, "At least I'm officially yesterday's gossip with the whole Tommy thing." Kimi stiffened at the mention of his name, but the brunette seemed to take no notice or so Kimi thought.

"You ok?"

Kimi cast a nervous smile, "Funny you should ask?"

Lil arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong, receive a rejection letter?"

"Actually, I haven't received any letter from any of the colleges I've applied to so far, and I still have a few more to go…I kissed Phil." She was surprised how fast the words seemed to spill out. Lil halted in an instant, an astounded yet ecstatic expression etched upon her face, "Oh my god, Kimi this is so exciting." Lil quirked up, grabbing her arm and leading her down the hall to their next class, oblivious to the fact that Kimi was trying her best to continue, but then again maybe it was better if Lil didn't know about the whole Tommy scenario.

* * *

Tommy sat down at the group's usual lunch table by the windows with a dream-like smile. "You look happy," Lil said setting down her lunch tray and taking the moment to sit down.

"It's a nice day outside," he said as Lil took the moment to look out the French windows, squinting from the sunlight seeping through them. She gave him nod despite the uncanny feeling that arose as a result of his odd behavior.

"Want to go out for ice cream today?" the brunette shook her head, sticking her plastic fork into the wormy like substance that was supposed to be spaghetti, "Sorry, but I have a calculus test I have to study for and Tammy and I are meeting after school to work on our English project." Tommy nodded his head in understanding. Just as he turned his attention back to his lunch Lil couldn't take the mystery of his happiness any longer. "Ok," she began, "why so happy?"

"Why is my happiness in question?"

Lil rolled her eyes, a smile escalating on her strawberry glossed lips, "Tommy."

He looked around the sea of students piled into the cafeteria just to make sure any of them weren't listening, despite knowing the fact each was already engrossed into to their own conversations. "Kimi and I…we sort of kissed."

"What?" Lil asked trying to absorb the new piece of information she had just received as her surrounding began to spin around, "this doesn't make any sense."

"Why not, it happened yesterday," he added watching her swallow hard and the more the sorrow in her eyes became evident the less his happiness became apparent.

"Kimi just told me she kissed Phil," she said after a moment of silence. A sentence that dropped the bomb, which diminished his delight entirely, "What?"

**

* * *

A/N**: Cliffhanger! I wasn't too pleased with the way this chapter turned, so a possible rewrite might occur, but I hope you enjoy regardless. 


	5. Apologize

**Disclaimer**: Let's just say that honestly I will never be able to own _Rugrats _or _All Grown Up_ so I'm not even going to try.

**A/N**: I'm glad you're all enjoying this; it makes me feel so happy!! Here's the next chapter and as always I hope this also comes to your liking. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors, its 2am and my brain is not at its best.

* * *

"Is it true?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm. Kimi let her eyes fall to the blacktop beneath them and lightly nodded her head. Phil clamped his eyes shut for a moment, trying to take in her answer; absorbing the possibility of it all. He shook his head and stepped away from her, throwing the orange sphere in his hands through the netted hoop; it missed miserably. With a sigh he ran to retrieve it as Kimi slid down into a seated position onto the blacktop, tracing imaginary patterns with her finger like a child who had just been punished. He slowly walked back and bent down so he was level with her, offering his hand out to her, but she pathetically slapped it away.

"I'm sorry," she stated, still in no condition to look up. He settled the ball onto the pavement and sat besides her and even though his brain told him to yell at her for treating him like that, his heart told him to pull her into a hug, and he did just that. She let her head rest against his chest, the flowery sent of her hair seemingly intoxicating. He gave her a nod despite the tug at his heartstrings.

The brunette took in a deep breath letting his one arm rest around her petite waist, "Did you like it?" She looked up, startled by the fact that he'd ask such a thing. Her ebony pools met his hazel ones, her eyes seemingly burning through his as she pondered his question. The weather had been just perfect in the park that day, the sun shining, a light cool breeze that tickled her skin, the sky the purest of blues with clouds whipped up like cream. Her face was warm to the touch after the little incident she shared with the dark haired boy and her face painted with a light shade of pink. She remembered her heart pounding the whole way through, and even after she tore herself away from him she remembered smiling dimly during her walk home; so, what wasn't to like about it? His face seemed to sink into a grave disappointment as she mulled over his question, did she know there was an ever so tiny smile upon her lips? Kimi turned back to face him, letting her hand rest at his shoulder, her heart once more racing uncontrollably. Her mouth ran dry, her throat tightened, and it seemed impossible to breath.

He knew her answer even before she had uttered it, "yes." It was so soft for a moment even she wondered if she had alleged anything, but the look on his face answered her question all to well. Unintentionally tears began dripping down her porcelain face. He wiped away a few, refusing to let them stain such a beautiful face. "I'm sorry, Phil," she incoherently stated, but he was able to make out her sentence never the less. She buried her head into this chest, her tears soaking through his t-shirt, and as if on cue he wrapped his arms around her, embedding her in much needed warmth.

* * *

Lil wiped away a few particles of sand that had clung to the flare of her jeans and then smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt. He watched her perfectionist antics and silently laughed before sitting besides her upon the edge of the old sandbox. His eyes settled upon the square filled with sand, it had seemed so much larger back then like an ocean of beige, when having fun was all that mattered. He nonchalantly picked up a pile of sand and let it sprinkle back into its rightful place before turning back to face her. Her hair glinted a shade of gold under the sun, resembling honey all the more, but a collision with the beige particles to his face tore his gaze away from her. "Hey," he said instinctively picking up a pile of sand and flinging it back at her, "what did you do that for?" She let a giggle escape, a gesture which tugged at his heart.

"How are you feeling?" she asked oblivious to his sudden emotion.

"Surprisingly good," he smiled as he flung her with more sand during her attempts to wipe away the last pile. She turned to him with a smirk and before he knew what she was up to she had pushed him into to the tiny box in an instant.

"Lillian!" he hollered her name in attempts to sit up, she hated being called that but the way he said it whether yelling or saying it nicely made it ring alluringly.

"Yes?" she smiled slyly letting her arms rest upon his chest. Her hair fell over his face as he took in its sweetness. He shook his head, brushing her hair away and taking a hold of her arms.

"Get off me!" She rolled her eyes and moved away from him, but not before she had sprinkled sand flat onto his face, an action that made him cough as he sat up.

"I'm sorry," she stated sweetly dusting herself off as she seated herself upon the lush grass of the backyard.

"What're you sorry for?" he asked letting his arm rest around her shoulder.

She let her head fall to his shoulder in a graceful manner, "Everything."

* * *

Tommy noted Kimi from his desk during English on Monday morning, something was off about her. For one thing, she wasn't as chatty, and instead was listening to every word that Tammy continued mumbling about her oh so amazing weekend. For another thing, her hair was pulled into a quick messy bun and she was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans; very un-Kimi like. "Are you done?" he heard her say, Tammy turning away from her blatantly offended.

Kimi simply shrugged her shoulders and turned to Lil, who was seated on the other side of her, "What's her problem?" Normally, Lil would have said something, either she would have joked along or told Kimi she was being rude, but instead she gave her friend, not just any friend the cold shoulder. Tommy noted this action too, but he figured Lil was just doing it because Kimi had unintentionally hurt his feelings, but as far as he was concerned Kimi was no not at fault because she didn't even know of his feelings towards her. Deciding he'd confront Lil about the matter later he turned his attention to the doodles he had been making in the margins while taking notes.

"Lil, wait up," the dark haired girl shouted after her best friends in desperate attempts to catch up, "slow down."

"And why should I," Lil said sharply turning around, nearly causing a collision.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kimi asked sliding the strap of her bag back up her shoulder.

"Something wrong," Lil mocked icily, "first you kiss my brother and then my best friend and you wonder if did something wrong?" Lil's words cut through Kimi like a knife, did Lil understand the hardships of teenagerism, if there was such a thing.

"I'm sorry," she stated blinking back a few tears.

"Sorry?" Lil said shaking her head, "You hurt them both." With that said she disappeared into her next class.

**

* * *

A/N**: I honestly felt bad for Kimi as I was writing this, no need to be so harsh, Lil, she has know idea you like Tommy….well on that note, whose going to comfort Kimi, Tommy or Phil, and what about Lil? 


	6. Change your Mind

**Disclaimer**: Let's just say that honestly I will never be able to own _Rugrats _or _All Grown Up_ so I'm not even going to try.

**A/N**: I'm glad you're all enjoying this; it makes me feel so happy!! Here's the next chapter and as always I hope this also comes to your liking. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. I had this chapter written for awhile, but I never got around to posting it, but here it is now. It's not that long, hopefully you like it…ok I'm beginning to ramble so I'll just stop. Actually I'm not all that pleased with this one, I'm having a bit of writers block, but don't worry the next one will be better.

* * *

Kimi slouched into her usual seat during lunch; none of her friends were here yet. She let her chin rest in the palm of her hand as she let her eyes wander around the sea of students in the cafeteria. Tammy was seated at a table ahead of her with her boyfriend's arm rested around her shoulder; they couldn't have been more in love. Kimi had always secretly longed to have a boyfriend of her own, someone who she'd spend most of her time with, tell all her deepest secrets too, someone who'd make her laugh about the silliest things, and care for her deeply. So lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice when Tommy had seated himself across from her, it wasn't Tommy himself who had wheeled her out of her thoughts, but the smell of the cafeteria food coming from his tray. The smell made her stomach growl, reminding her that she'd skipped breakfast. "Aren't you going to eat?" his voice rang through her ears as she watched him pick up the slice of pizza from his tray.

"Good point," she began standing up to enter the much dreaded lunch line, "I'll be back in a few." He watched her head to the back of the ever growing line of students waiting to be fed and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The Deville twins had pretty much given her the silent treatment all day, and he at least thought she deserved an explanation…it was simple Kimi's feelings were tangled in a web of confusion. She returned a few minutes later to Tommy quietly eating his dessert portion of his lunch, a brownie. He turned to look up at her with a simple smile, hoping it was enough to suffice the moment; she gave a weak one in return. Kimi sat down with a huff and twisted open her bottle of iced tea, "Phil's in the library incase you were wondering, out of all places."

Tommy let out a laugh, "Who would've thought?"

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, not the perspective he'd hope she would take. He let out a sigh and reached across the table for her hand.

"It'll be ok, he'll come around."

She felt the tears form around the corner of her eyes, "I hope so…he's so bitter." Tommy released her hand and bit his bottom lip, how was he supposed to let her know that he was there for her.

"I'll tell you what, how about a day to escape from it all, after school, doing whatever you want?" She turned to him with a look of uncertainty, but then remembered how much fun it was to hang out with him, just the two of them, and therefore nodded.

* * *

Kimi left the cafeteria early and decided to head to the library, of all places Phil could be. _I guess he hates me that much he'd rather come here then have the chance of running into me_. She let out a sigh before pushing one of the double doors open. Immediately, upon entrance, she was greeted with the musty smell whisking its way from the pages of old books; books which now filed the shelves tattered and yellow with crinkled pages. Kimi loved the library; she loved coming here to grab a new book to read. It was her way of still being able to go on adventure like she used to conjure up in her head as a kid. _I used to be so much more active_, she laughed mentally. Her eyes wandered around the library, where exactly could that brunette boy be. She decided to check the magazine room; Phil wouldn't exactly be considered a reader. No such luck in that particular area of the library, just as she was about to hit the shelves, to look for a new novel she noticed a boy sitting between two rows of shelves. He sat cross legged on the floor with a book in his lap and with his head leaning to his fist. She could recognize that cinnamon colored hair anywhere. "Well what do ya know," she grinned with her hands on her hips. Phil turned to the sound of her voice, and indecipherable expression present on his face.

"Know what?" he asked bitterly turning his head back to the book in his lap. Ok, so maybe Phil had every right to be mad at her, but that didn't mean she shouldn't try.

"You're reading," he didn't utter a word but shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. Kimi bent down on her knees and skidded besides him, her head peering over the page of the book, trying to see if she could read a sentence. Phil picked up the book and pulled it away, an annoyance etched his face.

"Kimi!"

"I'm trying here," she sighed, "I know I screwed up, but I didn't mean to." Phil let the book fall to the floor with a light thump.

"Tell that to Tommy." He rolled his eyes avoiding her gaze.

"Come on Phil, I'm sorry, isn't that enough?" her look slumped into to a frown and she let her back rest uncomfortably against the shelf. "We're best friends; never did I once expect anything like this would happen."

"You think I did?" Kimi didn't reply but shook her head.

"Teenage life, it's complicated…don't you see Phil I need my best friend." Phil reached for her hand; after all he needed his too.

"I'm always there for you." She didn't smile, this didn't exactly lay her off the hook, she had to make it up to him some how because genuinely she was sorry. Instead she sought it best to maneuver onto a more delightful subject.

"You're reading?" she asked with one finely arched brow raised. He watched her fold her arms and she looked at him incredulously.

"So I sometimes sneak in here to read a book or two, hey it's not my favorite thing in the world, but I have to know what you're talking about when you start quoting lines from these things." she let out a chuckle intertwining her fingers through his.

"You're the best." He gave her a light nod despite the hollowness in his heart…he'd just be a best friend always.

* * *

Tommy caught up with Lil at the end of the day. She was standing at her locker pulling out books she needed for tonight's assignments. The honey haired girl shut her locker and was just about to disappear around the corner when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Tommy, what the hell?" she asked turning to face him.

"Lil," he began thinking of the best way to formulate his words, "how could you?"

"How could I what?" she asked utterly confused and not sure where Tommy was headed.

"Do that to Kimi."

Her look faltered into that of anger and he sought it best to release her arm, "Great, she hurts you both and suddenly I'm the bad one."

He shook his head, "no, she's a teenager…emotions running haywire."

"I suck, don't I?"

Tommy shook his head again and cracked a smile, "No, you were just looking out for us, and I appreciate that. Kimi's your best friend and she needs you."

"No really, I suck," she said with a frown as Tommy tried hard not to laugh. "I'll go tell her I'm sorry and we can head to the mall."

"Actually, Kimi and I were going to do something," he feebly cut in.

"What?"

"A way to cheer her up," he said scratching the back of his head like an innocent little boy.

Lil rolled her eyes and ignored the sinking feeling of her heart, if anything she wanted to avoid yet another fight with Tommy. "I'll see you later then," she replied with disappointment blatantly dancing around in her honey hued eyes. She began her walk down the corridor but found her self being pulled back once more.

"This is getting old," she stated simply.

"Admit it, you like it," he laughed but ceased his laughter upon seeing her downed mood far from being lifted, "how about we spend a day just you and me together."

"An entire day?"

"An entire day," he repeated with a soft smile, "I promise."


	7. Important Message from Author

A/N: I finally got the inspiration to continue this story, so, i thought I'd give you guys a little snippet. Now, the chapter isn't complete for posting, but I'm hoping for it to be up by the end of the week. (keep your fingers crossed). I've decieded to add the minor character Zee (plz tell me that was his name) and he might be a little different then he was on the show.

* * *

Lil slipped into the Java Lava after her headache of a student body meeting. They were supposed to be planning some fund raiser to get the field hockey team new uniforms. She shook her head, dissolving the meeting into the back of her mind. It was sad to say that Dil had the brightest of ideas. What had the world come to?

"What will it be today?" the brunette looked up, catching no glimpse of red hair, glasses, or black hair. There was no nasal like tone, no Kimi's chirping voice. It was deeper sounding and she found herself kind of liking it.

She looked up from zipping her bag and met a pair of brilliant green eyes. Lil blushed, looking away. There was something piercing about his gaze, kind of intense like he was in deep thought. "I'm sorry," she stated with a shake of her head, "but do you work here."

He wiggled the name badge around his red apron, "just started today, Lil." Her surprise must have been easy to catch because he continued, "it's me Zee. I'm in your AP English class."

_Zee_? Desperate boy Zee who had a crush on Kimi Finsiter for God knew how long. He surely didn't look like the same Zee she had known back in middle school. His hair was dark almost black and arranged in neat spikes atop his head. He supported a t-shirt over another long sleeved one. Actually he was kind of cute. _He's more than cute, you goof_. "Right," she stated hesitantly, great some student council president she turned out to be, she didn't even know every person in her class. Now how would this look to him, he probably thought she won it by some scheme of popularity.

He grinned, staring back at her, his eyes expectant. "Oh," realization had finally sunk in, "I'll have a mocha hazelnut latte, extra foam."

"Coming right up," he stated turning around, "why does everyone always want extra foam." She laughed, despite the fact if she was meant to hear his little comment or not.

* * *

"Woa, C+!" Phil stated as they walked out of the classroom, "what'd you get?"

"How's an A- sound?" Kimi laughed as Tommy and Lil joined them.

"B+," Tommy smiled high-fiving Kimi. The three turned to Lil who was staring at her paper, frowning at it in disbelief.

"No, this isn't possible," she said with a shake of her head.

"Lillian," Phil stated in a rather soothing voice as he slipped his arm around his sister's shoulder, "Your first F, and its ok." He removed his arm turning so he was facing her. "I'm quite proud in fact, actually I'm quite proud to call you my sister." Lil looked at him as if he had just sprouted to heads.

"No, you goof. F? Are you freaken kidding me," she wailed, "I got an A-. That is just not possible."

"What's wrong with an A-?" Kimi asked innocently.

"Everything! I don't deserve this, I worked so hard on this paper," she was ranting now, and all Tommy, Phil, and Kimi could do was just stare, "…I know what I'll do, I'll go talk to her, this is some sort of mistake." She was about to stalk off when Tommy grabbed her by the shoulders and wheeled her around.

"How about you relax, and you know, talk to her when you cool down."

Phil shook his head, "and I had such high hopes for you," he sighed, turning to Kimi looking as if he was on the verge of tears, "my sister is nothing more then a grade grubber."

Kimi stared at him for a moment before speaking, "have you ever considered acting."


End file.
